


Just One Little Thing...

by SpaceKase



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: A thought occurs to Ashley when the four friends leave the labyrinth.





	Just One Little Thing...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry...I forget who it is that pointed this out. Otherwise, I'd credit them here.
> 
> Because I literally have not been able to stop thinking about it since.
> 
> I mean nothing mean-spirited by this, I swear. I just did this 'cause it made me laugh. Hopefully it'll make someone else laugh, too.
> 
> EDIT: It was Fuocogo from Tumblr who pointed this out. Credit where credit is due!

The four friends are almost out of the hellish maze when Ashley curses loudly.

The three boys all turn their heads to her in alarm. "What's wrong?" asks Sal.

"You okay, Dude?" asks Larry.

"Are your injuries bothering you?" Todd shoves his glasses up the bridge of his nose, bringing more focus to his concerned hazel eyes. "You might have felt fine a while ago, but an incident like this can often leave you in shock. Perhaps you were hurt worse than you thought?"

Ashley shakes her head firmly. "No, it's not that!" she exclaims. "Christ...you guys...it's _so stupid..."_

"What?" asks Larry.

Ashley gazes down at her hands, a strange haunted look on her face. "You guys..." she whispers. "I'm a photographer." Her large, green eyes meet Sal's, then Larry's, then Todd's. “ _And I didn't bring my camera..."_

It takes a moment for everyone to understand what Ashley is saying. That same look of horrified embarrassment is on all their faces as they look at each other.

No one _else_  had thought to take pictures, either.

Sal slowly lets his face sink into his hands. Todd pinches his nose. Larry just curses, even louder and more violently than Ash did seconds ago.

All they can do is dwell on their lack of foresight as they make their way back upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> FUNFACT: the file I copy-pasted this from is titled SF_SomethingStupid. I thought it was appropriate; this is 222 words of stupidity that I spent time writing. I have no idea why anyone takes me seriously.


End file.
